resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Project Abraham
The Abraham Project was conducted in 1950 by the SRPA as a means to find a cure to the Chimeran virus (known as the "European Influenza" by the team). Volunteers were injected with experimental vaccines to the virus, followed by a dose of the Chimeran virus. The results were often gruesome and unsuccessful. The project occurs before the events of Resistance: Fall of Man. Colonel Grant Tompson led the project, as was present at all of the tests. Doctor Cassandra Alkin PhD was the psychiactric consult for the volunteers of the project (the Abraham Project website uses "Cassie" as the protagonist). The volunteers for the project were as follows; * Capt. Frank Anthony Gennaro, who had a gambling problem. * 1st Lieutenant Glenn Albert Khaner. * Lieutenant Kenneth Danby, who was the only subject that knew the actual purpose of the project. * Sergeant Canning Brown. Brown battled the Chimera in Europe, and is deeply troubled by what he experienced there. * Sergeant Keith Todd Oster. Oster kissed Alkin, and was willing to rape her, had Alkin not been able to stop him. * Private Joseph Capelli. * Sergeant Nathan Hale. Each test was accompanied by armed guards. Cassandra Alkin Alkin viewed each test subject before injection. She had once had a personal relationship to Khaner, and so showed guilt when he entered the test area. She also began to show feelings toward Nathan Hale in the weeks prior to his test, and so confided her guilt over Khaner to Hale. Hale, in turn, became a good friend to Alkin. Test Results WARNING: The content of this section contains material that may be distressing and disturbing to readers. If you do not like such things as blood, etc., do NOT read the next section. Frank Gennaro Gennaro was injected with the Vaccine, and complained of pain afterward. This was a result of the Chimera's higher metabolism which affected him before he was injected with the virus. Gennaro was then injected with the actual virus. He advanced further into the Chimeran condition than any other test subject, as his skull began to grow extra eye sockets and he grew Chimeran fangs. He then began to overheat and, as the pain was too much, he cut himself open with a broken flask, and pulled out his own organs. He died several minutes later. Glenn Khaner When Khaner was injected with the virus, his body began mutating and growing extra bodily tissues extremely rapidly in and around his lungs, brain, neck and cavity, and his eyes turned yellow. He died several minutes later due to suffocation. This reaction was most likely the Chimeran tissue regeneration which grew out of control. Canning Brown Brown had an extremely adverse reaction to the Chimeran virus. When injected, the virus and anti-virus created a chemical reaction that caused his internal organs to disintergrate, causing his to vomit them up. He died within seconds of being injected. The autopsy has not been performed. Keith Oster Oster never recieved his injection, as he became uncontrollably aggressive for an as-yet unknown reason. A soldier was forced to kill him using his sidearm. Joseph Capelli After being injected, Capelli fell into a coma. Nathan Hale After injection, Hale complained of seeing gruesome, bloody images whenever he blinked, but refused assisstance, saying it was all in his head. He then fell into comatose, but it was noted that his pupil's still reacted to light. Curiously, Hale's face would flush, but only when Alkin entered the room. Nathan Hale is the only survivor of Project Abraham. As such, it has now been discovered that the serum injected into Hale has given him his semi-immunity to the Chimeran virus. Afterword It seems that a cure has not been found to the virus. Links Project Abraham